Mating Moon
by babygaaralover
Summary: Wearwolves... OH MY! Kink meme fill I did.


The day was busy in Ikebukuro; everyone was getting ready for the night of the full moon.

"We advise everyone to find a suitable partner for the night, for those who are tourist and are just visiting. Please be careful, your life depends on this Halloween." The announcer woman on the news gave out her fifth warning for today. Yes soon it would be Halloween. But today it was all Hallows eve and the celebrated night of the full moon. The mating night, was always exciting for a city completely full of wear wolves. All the females nearly tossing them selves at men, just to have sex for the night. Some even were in groups of three or more. But of course most women would seek out some good alpha males.

"Hey Shizuo-san, do you have a mate for tonight?" Asked the waiter at the ramen shop Shizuo frequented.

"Yes I do, sorry miss" Shizuo turned her down nicely as he paid the girl and left. Shizuo lit himself a smoke. He wasn't lieing he did have someone for tonight, he hoped it would just be the one mate and not mates. He hated it when Tom brought a woman.

"Oh Shizu-chan…" Izaya dodged a mail box that was thrown at him. "Hey how mean I was about to make an offer to you."

"No way in hell I'm mating with you flea!" Shizuo pulled at a traffic sign ready to use it.

"But what if there was someone in between us, like a threesome. Then would you mate with me?" Izaya grinned as he jumped to dodge Shizuo's swing.

"Maybe, if it was the only thing left, which I doubt will happen." Shizuo swung the sign once again missing his target.

"I'll keep that in mind Shizu-chan… bye!" Izaya waved as he ran off.

Shizuo watched the flea's back as he left, why that bastard wanted to mate with him in the first place is beyond him. Izaya has tried year after year to have sex with him on the full moon during mating season. But of course Shizuo has always refused him. Mainly by trying to kill him or breaking as many bones as possible. But in the end he would mate with his sempai Tom. Who never really cared at all. One time Shizuo even mated with Kadota…

"Ow…"

Speak of the devil…. "Sorry Kadota I was kind of lost in thought" Shizuo held his hand out.

"It's alright…" Kadota grabbed it and was pulled to his feet, but right into Shizuo's arms.

"If Tom dumps me tonight can I come see you?" Shizuo licked the rim of Kadota's ear.

"Shi-shizu…stop…" Kadota whimpered pushing away from the sensation.

Truthfully Kadota hated the mating season his ears and tail always became too sensitive. He really hated when who ever mated with him exploited it, which is why he usually doesn't mate with anyone. Well except Shizuo, but only if Tom dumps him.

"That's fine; I decided to hide out in a hotel tonight anyway. Just text me later." Kadota removed himself from the blondes grasp. "See ya later Shizuo."

"You just might…" Shizuo smiled as he watched the brunette walk down the street. Who knows he just may dump Tom for Kadota tonight.

As night fell howling could be heard, the moon was out and so were some wolves looking for mates. Shizuo walked around with his tail wagging behind him. Lucky for him Tom was having a threesome with two girls he picked up, so he dumped him. Shizuo whipped out his phone and quickly sent Kadota a text. Soon his phone beeped and Kadota sent him a text with the hotel's address and his room number, all Shizuo had to do was stop at the front desk and ask for a key. Shizuo licked his lips like a predator. He was really excited now.

"Yes, thank you… uhm no I don't really need any company right now. Thank you." Kadota hung up the hotel phone. He sat down on the bed and stretched… "Looks I have a mate tonight." Kadota sighed and blushed. He sat up at the sound of a knock on the door. "I told Shizuo to get himself a key." He went to the door but paused as he smelled a familiar scent. "What do you want Izaya?"

"Awe Dotachin don't be like that…" Izaya wined

"Go away Izaya!" Kadota left the door, but soon heard it unlock. "How did y-" Kadota was cut off as Izaya tackled him to the floor.

"You know I have my connections Dotachin now." Izaya sat the bag down that he had and nipped at Kadota's ear, making him whimper like a pup. "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

"St-ahhmmm…" Kadota whined at the tight grip on the base of his tail. He clawed at the carpet as Izaya slipped his hand down the front of his pants.

"Come on Dotachin don't tell me you aren't excited to see me." Izaya growled lightly in the sensitive wolf ear. "Come on let me see…" Izaya pulled on Kadota's arm to turn him on his back. "Awe you're so cute like this Dotachin…" Izaya never let up the grip on Kadota's tail as he rubbed his growing erection.

Kadota had tears of pain and pleasure starting to form at the corners of his eyes and his face was flushed. He hated to mate with Izaya just for this one reason. "Iza-ahyahhhmmm… Shi-iz-u!"

"Hhhmmm… Shizu-chan?" Izaya cocked his head to the side, while holding up a pair of black furred handcuffs.

"Yeah me…" Soon Izaya was punched into a wall and his own cuffs were used to restrain him. "You Bastard how did you get in here?" Shizuo turned Izaya around and held him against the wall.

"Like I told Dotachin Shizu-chan… I have my connections." Izaya pulled at the cuffs behind his back.

Shizuo glared at him, but then smirked, "You know flea I'll be nice tonight since it's the full moon." He slammed Izaya in the chair. "So just sit and watch" Shizuo unbuttoned his Bartender vest and the white shirt and let them fall in a pool on the floor along with his pants. He sat down on the edge of the bed in his red boxers that were obviously pitching a tent. "Come here…"

Kadota did as he was told and walked over to the blonde wolf. Placing himself in between Shizuo's legs. "Take off you Shirt." Kadota followed orders again as Shizuo helped him out of his pants and underwear. Shizuo's hands roamed over Kadota's body

groping here and there. He lightly stroked Kadota's tail earning himself a small whine. Shizuo chuckled in Kadota's ear.

He licked at a shoulder and bit down hard on the soft flesh, drawing blood. Kadota growled at this as he ruffled his hands through blonde hair. Shizuo lapped up the red liquid and firmly squeezed the brunette's ass. He licked and nibbled on a sensitive ear.

"Nnnnn…. Shi- aaahhh… not there." Kadota whined as he squeezed the blonde's shoulders firmly.

Shizuo chuckled playfully as he lightly licked the ear, "How about we do a 69?"

"Hhmmmmm…. Why?" Kadota panted heavily as Shizuo rubbed their erections together. Shizuo glanced over his mates shoulder and grinned at Izaya. "I thought it would be nice to give him a show."

Kadota turned around and looked at Izaya, to tell the truth he had forgotten the other wolf was there. Kadota blushed as Shizuo whispered something in his ear.

"Please…" Shizuo gave him puppy dog eyes.

Kadota sighed as his blush got a shade darker… "Fine…" Kadota got on all fours crawled over to Izaya and spread his legs. Undoing the informant's pants and sliding them off. He kissed Izaya's erection and licked it through the fabric of his boxers. Kadota grazed his teeth down the shaft and sucked on his balls. Earning himself some moans from above him. To finish off he licked and sucked on his thigh and then…

"OW! Dotachin~…. That was mean…" Izaya whined as Kadota licked at the blood that trickled out. Izaya pouted as Kadota crawled back with his face as red as a rose. He crawled on top of Shizuo, who was already lying at the foot of the bed watching. Shizuo just grinned at Izaya, as he rolled over. He gripped Kadota's thighs firmly to lick teasingly at his balls. While Kadota pulled the blondes erection out of his boxers. He licked at the base soothingly. Taking it slowly into his mouth, moaning as Shizuo started to tease at the head of his erection. Shizuo licked at the underside and swirled his tongue around, before pulling Kadota's hips down so he could fully envelope the sensitive area with his mouth.

Izaya gritted his fangs as he watch the scene before him… it just wasn't fair. Izaya squirmed uncomfortably, he was very much turned on and his cock wanted some attention. Izaya's attention was snapped back to the two at a loud whine.

Shizuo was gently massaging the base of Kadota's tail, and licking at his entrance. Kadota trembled as he whined in pleasure around the blondes cock. Trying is best to focus on giving Shizuo his blowjob. He gasped as he felt something press into him. It wasn't Shizuo's finger, it was bigger than that.

Shizuo smiled at his work, he had rifled through Izaya's bag earlier while Kadota was teasing Izaya a bit. He figured the pervert had something like this in there. He held the remote up and turned the speed on low. He watch as Kadota's hips jerked at the new sensation.

"Shiz-ah-zu out….. Take it out" Kadota had given up on trying to give Shizuo his blowjob. The vibrator had done him in; his hips jerked and trembled again as he felt the speed increase. "Shi-aahhng…" Kadota moaned as Shizuo pushed it further inside. He almost howled as it hit something, Shi-hi-zu please!"

"Nope it has to stay in there while I do something… O.K… Now come here." Kadota turned him self around, only to meet Shizuo's lips. Shizuo growled as Kadota rubbed himself against the blonde. Shizuo laid Kadota down on his back as they parted for air. "Stay right there…" Shizuo really didn't want to leave… but he had a flea to mess with. "Want some attention Izaya-kun" Shizuo smirked.

"You're cruel Shizu-chan, having Dotachin leave me like this." Izaya pouted and flattened is ears. But his eyes still held a mischievous gaze.

"Oh really… and if I hadn't shown up what would you have done to Kadota?" Shizuo gripped Izaya's member as he growled. "Hhhmmm Izaya-kun"

Izaya moaned as he thrust into the friction… "Why Of course I was going to make him howl in pleasure. But I was going to use all the fun things I brought." Izaya grinned as he peered at Kadota on the bed.

Shizuo grinned as he snapped a cock ring on the base of Izaya's member. "Well then it seems I just may have to punish you for that." Shizuo picked Izaya up and grabbed the complimentary lube on the night stand, and slicked up Kadota's cock.

"Wait Shizu-chan yo- aaaaahhhhgn…. Not fair I wanted Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned and shivered in pleasure.

"Well to bad…. Be glad I am even letting you ride Kadota." Shizuo pinched at the black wolfs nipples. Earning himself some wines and moans.

"Shi-…" Kadota cut Izaya off with heated kiss as they made out, Kadota pressed Izaya's hips down further. "Ahh Dotachin!" Izaya gasped as the brunette nipped at his neck, while Shizuo nipped at his ear. Izaya was in complete bliss pressed between the two, his tail curled around Kadota's thigh. Kadota shivered at the tickling sensation on his skin, as he bit into the soft flesh and lapped up the blood. Shizuo grabbed at Izaya thighs, catching the raven haired wolf by surprise as the blonde lifted and slammed him back down on Kadota repeatedly.

"Aaaahhh Shizuo I'm…" Kadota howled as Shizuo stopped briefly to up the speed on the vibrator. Izaya howled as well when Shizuo started to lift and slam him down again and again.

"Shi-HI-ZU-CHAN!" Shizuo obliged by taking off the cock ring as Izaya saw stars as he came.

"There now flea… don't say I wasn't nice." Shizuo lifted Izaya up off Kadota and sat him in the hallway with his bag of toys and pants. Leaving a note that said 'do with me as you please'. Shizuo smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Now that the pest is out the way…" he turned the speed up to max and growled playfully as Kadota moaned and whined. Shizuo made his way back only to see Kadota trembling as he tried to take the toy out. "Now Kadota…" Shizuo pulled Kadota's hand away.

"But Shizu…" Kadota whined he wanted something else, not this dahm thing.

"I know just bear with it little longer, you look adorable like this." Shizuo licked and sucked at the brunette's neck, kissing his way down to suck on a nipple. Kadota arched his back at this pressing their erections together. Shizuo growled at the friction as he gripped their cocks with some lube together thrusting in a slow pace.

Kadota panted heavily as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Bringing him in for a passionate kiss, Kadota pushed him away. "Shizu stop teasing me…" Kadota eyes started to glow green as the moon reached it peak.

Shizuo smirked at the command and growled in response as his eyes glowed golden. He gripped at Kadota's tail squeezing and twisting it slightly, making Kadota writhe, moan and whimper underneath the blonde. He chuckled, "now don't forget who's in charge here… I'll be nice because it's you Kadota." He kissed Kadota's cheek as he pulled out the vibrator and positioned himself for entrance. "There better not be any complaints next time" Shizuo eased himself in to the hilt. "Right…." Kadota nodded as he shivered at the mention of a next time. Shizuo claimed Kadota's lips once again in a heated kiss as he started to thrust in a steady rhythm. Kadota parted from the kiss only to let out a loud pitch whined, as that spot was hit again. "Shi-hi-zu!" Kadota wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist tightly. Wanting that spot to be hit again.

"Right there huh…" Shizuo angled himself correctly thrusting back in, happy to elicit another delightful sound from the wolf underneath him. Shizuo slid a hand underneath Kadota to slide his finger down the spine and tickling slightly at the base of the brunette's tail.

"Aahhhnngg Shi- not there!" Kadota trembled as he arched his back; he hated that Shizuo had a good memory of all his weak spots. "Shi-zu!" Kadota gasped as the blonde teased the underside of left ear.

Shizuo chuckled in Kadota's ear, and pulled back to smile down at his mate, Kadota looked beautifully hot. His skin glisten with sweat, cheeks dusted pink and his eyes glowed that beautiful green in the moonlight. "Kadota…" Shizuo whispered as he embraced the brunette into a heated kiss quickening his thrust. He couldn't wait any longer he was oh so very close.

"Shi-ZU!" Kadota gasped as he saw stars. Their howls entwined musically as they came. Soon a serenade of howls could be heard all throughout the city, as the moon glowed a shade of red.

The morning was quite as the sun rose, Shizuo stretched as he sat up. He looked outside to the warm colors of the sunrise, and smiled. Last night was amazing, turning to the still sleeping wolf beside him. Shizuo slid out the bed careful not wake the other and called down to the front desk. "Hi yes I would like to extend my stay here for another night, yes room 725. Thank you!" Shizuo hung up the phone, and made his way toward the bathroom. He was going to take a quick shower, and go get them some breakfast. He did a double take as he past by the mirror. "No way…" Shizuo stared in disbelief at his right arm. There was the mating symbol, the heads of two wolves swirling in a circle. He knew he was the alpha because his aura color was gold. "Wait this means…" he rushed back into the bed room to see Kadota stretching.

"Morning Shizuo… what are you so excited about." Kadota noticed the blondes tail wagging almost at the speed of light.

"Kadota!" Shizuo pounced and kissed the other.

Kadota groaned into the kiss, "Shizu... what's going on."

Shizuo smiled brightly as he showed Kadota his right arm. Kadota stared in shock at the mating symbol on the blondes arm. Quickly getting up and gently pushing Shizuo out of the way, to look at the full body mirror by the closet door. There on his left thigh was the same symbol in the same color. "This is…"

"Yup!" Shizuo wrapped his arms around Kadota's waist.

"That means…."

"Yup…" He kissed Kadota's shoulder

"We are…" Kadota turned around in Shizuo's arms to look him in the eyes.

"Yes…" Shizuo pressed their foreheads together. "You, Kadota Kyohei, are my mate."

"Hhhmm…. For the rest of the day?" Kadota smiled

"Yes…" Shizuo chuckled kissing his forehead

"For the rest of the week?"

"Yes…" Shizuo kissed his nose

"For the rest of the year?"

"Yes…" Shizuo kissed his cheek

Kadota wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. "For the rest of our lives?"

"Hell yes!" Shizuo kissed him passionately, he had is mate and sure as hell wasn't letting go.

\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/

BGL: HAPPY BOO DAY!


End file.
